Movie time
by cleis666
Summary: Ash & Spencer watch Loving Annabelle. They've been dating for about two months..


Summary: Ash & Spencer watch Loving Annabelle. They've been dating for about two months..

Comments: Contains spoilers for the movie Loving Annabelle.

"Spencer! I can't find the remote!" Ashley whined from in the living room.

Spencer grinned to herself while grabbing their drinks and snacks. As she emerged from the kitchen, she found a frustrated Ashley lifting everything in sight in search of the remote. When Ashley noticed Spencer, she put on her pout-face indicating she needed help. Spencer put the drinks and snacks down on the table and went over to her girlfriend.

"Well where did you last see it?" Spencer asked calm.

"In my hand." Ashley sighed. "Like five minutes ago, when I put the damn thing on!"

"Then it couldn't have gone far." Spencer reasoned.

Spencer looked around the room, scanning every inch of it. Ashley went over to the couch and let herself drop in between all the pillows.

"Err-, Ash,.." Spencer started.

"Yeah babe..?" Ashley answered using her little innocent voice.

"Aren't you gonna help me find the remote?" Spencer asked.

"I tried!" Ashley pouted. "You're a way better Veronica Mars than I am." Ashley flashed Spencer a big smile trying to persuade her girl to finish the search without her.

Spencer sighed and continued to look around the room. Suddenly she spotted the remote on one of the shelves next to the kitchen door.

"Ash,.." Spencer started while walking towards it.

"Yes..?" Ashley answered distracted. She was watching the 'Buttons' video on MTV and even though Spencer was the only girl for her, she couldn't help but stare at the PCD girls. Spencer noticed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the remote, turned down the lights and sat down next to Ashley. She waited to turn the DVD player on until the song was finished. As she did, Ashley got out of her daze and realised Spencer found the remote.

"Hey! You found it!"

"Yes, I did." Spencer said casually. "You didn't happen to spy on me while being in the kitchen, now did you?!"

Ashley coloured all shades of red. She suddenly remembered putting on the DVD player, hearing Spencer in the kitchen and feeling the sudden need to see her girlfriend so she went over to the kitchen door and watched her girlfriend fix the drinks and snacks.

"I guess I'm busted." Ashley retorted.

Spencer giggled and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before turning over to the TV to start the DVD.

"So where did you get this DVD anyways?" Spencer wondered. "I thought it wouldn't be out until December?"

"Oh, my dad knows the chick that plays Annabelle in the movie." Ashley retorted. "Apparently, she's one of my dad's groupies."

"Oh, ok cool." Spencer muttered.

As the movie started, Spencer and Ashley nuzzled close to one another.

"Cat's hot." Ashley suddenly said while watching the scene where Cat and Annabelle are in the pool making out.

"Cat's trouble." Spencer said pensive.

"Yeah, but that makes her hot." Ashley pointed out.

"I didn't know you still liked bad girls." Spencer playfully hit Ashley on the shoulder.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's wrists and pushed them away while trying to tickle Spencer. She on her part tried to fend off Ashley's attack which only lead to Ashley straddling Spencer. As their giggles subsided, they looked deeply into each others eyes and just stared for a moment before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss started slowly, savouring the initial contact between lips, tasting the other girl, feeling her warm body against her own, slowly deepening, tongues entering mouths and slowly exploring the warmth and wetness their mouth provided.

As Spencer ended the kiss, she felt the lingering sensation of Ashley's lips on her own, as she said "Weren't we watching a movie?"

"Party-pooper!" Ashley said as she shifted her body half on top of Spencer so she could rest her head on Spencer's chest. Spencer rested her head against a pillow that she put behind her back. One hand played with Ashley's hair while the other sought out Ashley's hand to draw little circles on.


End file.
